


An Alpha's Responsibilities

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Jason's father had always taught him that as an Alpha there were certain responsibilities that he would be expected to fulfill.





	An Alpha's Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).

Jason could always tell when it was about to happen. For a week beforehand his father would be restless, staring off into the distance and pacing, unable to get comfortable no matter how he tried. When he was younger Jason been frightened by it, not understanding the noises he heard when his father locked himself in his room for a day or more, coming out exhausted and regretful.

As Jason grew older and learned in school the differences between Alphas, Betas and Omegas he came to understand that his father was an Omega, doing his best to raise Jason on his own, sheltering him as best as he was able, or at least Jason thought he understood. He had the vaguest idea of what heats were thanks to the lessons in school, but until he saw it happen firsthand with one of his classmates unexpectedly going into heat for the first time in the middle of a test, he didn’t appreciate how intense it was.

Watching someone he knew cry out in frustration and then desperation until two teachers came to help, taking his classmate away to the nurse’s office, had frightened Jason.

His father had always told him that as an Alpha there would be certain responsibilities that he would have, expectations that he would have to meet, and he was deeply ashamed that his first thought upon seeing an Omega in heat was that he was lucky to be an Alpha. Omegas were desperate, vulnerable, _needy_. His father always put on a strong front for him, making it so hard to reconcile what he saw of other Omegas with his father.

Until his father went into heat and hid away, protecting Jason from seeing him at his most vulnerable, then he could see it and felt awful for it.

His classmates, Betas and Alphas alike, often talked jokingly about how they’d like to help an Omega in their first heat, and Jason joined in, all the while thinking of his father, going through his heats alone. There was no denying that the smell of an Omega in heat was enticing, and far more than that as he got older. There were times when the smell of it at home would be enough to send him to his room to masturbate, the sounds of his father’s whines and moans in another room only adding to the shameful pleasure.

And the guilt he felt for thinking of his father in such a way rather than saying something.

Or doing something.

Coming home from school one day to find a note on the counter that dinner was done and in the fridge, that he just needed to reheat it and that if he needed help with his school work he’d have to wait until tomorrow, the sounds of his father’s frantic panting filling the small house, Jason was struck by how much his father did for him.

The smell filling the house, that of an Omega in heat told the story of his father rushing to prepare food for him, leaving a note to reassure him, all the while ignoring his own needs, his body crying out for the release that would only come from being filled.

Leaving his backpack in the kitchen Jason made his way quietly through the house, the scents and sounds of an Omega in heat causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. He could go to his room, relieve his own tension and then eat dinner alone like he always did when his father was in heat, expect the door to his father’s room was open, just a crack.

Unable to stop himself he peered in through that sliver and saw his father lying face down on the bed, toys laying around him, discarded as unable to accomplish what he needed.

As an Alpha Jason had certain responsibilities, that was what his father had told him. There would come a time when he would find a partner, an Omega like his father, or a Beta or even another Alpha, for his father was accepting that way, and he would need to keep them safe, cherish them and see to their needs, but he would always need to take special care of Omegas, never take advantage of them, never treat them cruelly, or be dismissive of their unique needs.

On the bed his father whined, working frantically at himself with his hands, fingers seeking, but unable to find.

Jason’s cock throbbed, fully erect, knot already beginning to swell.

He could go to his room and pleasure himself to those sounds, leaving his father alone.

Jason opened the door.

His father turned and their eyes met. His father’s were wide, horrified and full of shame. Jason knew that his father had never wanted him to see him like that, had tried to protect him from his own vulnerability.

He could still leave, close the door and walk away.

Later, when the heat ended he knew that his father would talk to him, comfort him.

It was so hard for an Omega to be a single parent, Jason had learned that not from classes, but from seeing his classmate’s partnered parents. There was a reason that he rarely invited friends to his house, even though his father was nothing but nice to them and was delighted that he had so many friends.

He wasn’t ashamed, not exactly, but Jason knew that an Omega on their own was an oddity.

On the bed his father continued to struggle to satisfy his need, driven by instincts that he couldn’t fulfil on his own.

Of course Jason had instincts of his own and there was an Omega in heat right in front of him, all but begging.

There were responsibilities that he had as an Alpha.

Unzipping his fly he discarded his pants and walked across the room, hesitating when he realized that he had no idea what to do.

He knew the principles of course, the mechanics of the act, but where was he supposed to start? He’d never imagined his first time being like this.

“Just come over here,” his father panted, “I’ll help.”

Ever the good son, Jason did as told, wondering how he was going to manage with his knot already fully engorged. They never went over what to do in a situation like this in sex-ed class, always saying that one’s knot would swell inside their partner, helping tie them together and provide pleasurable stimulation for both parties. Class made it sound so neat, so clinical, nothing like the panting Omega before him, disheveled and smelling so strongly of need.

His father lay across the bed, waiting for him as Jason fumbled to line himself up. He wasn’t so arrogant to think that he was anything exceptional, but at the moment his own knot looked so big to him, how was he going to –

He let out a little whimper of his own when his father reached back and took Jason’s cock in his hand, giving Jason’s knot a gentle squeeze.

The touch was enough to make a bead of pre well up from the tip of his cock.

Jason tried again to line himself up as his father carefully guided him into place.

His father was ready, between his heat and the lube he had used to try and ready himself for the toys he’d been using, Jason’s cock slid into his waiting hole with no trouble at all, stopping at the knot.

“What do I do?” Jason asked frantically, for Omega or not, his father was the one who knew what he was doing.

“Thrust!” His father gasped into the bed sheets.

Jason complied, hesitantly at first, trying to find a rhythm as his father ground against him, wincing in pleasure every time his knot bounced against his father.

“Harder!” The Omega begged, pressing back against Jason’s knot.

Jason tried to do as told, picking up the pace, hoping that he wasn’t being too rough and that in his own inexperience he wasn’t doing something wrong.

“Harder!” His father cried out, pushing more forcefully against him each time Jason thrust forward until Jason felt a sudden, unexpected pressure as his knot slid inside his father.

For a moment he stood there, marveling at having knotted someone for the first time.

Then muscles clenched around his knot and Jason fell forward, his knees weak from how good it felt. He’d never been able to manage something like this with his hands, the way the muscles clenched and spasmed against his full length.

“Keep going,” the Omega urged.

Jason tried to keep thrusting, but his knot had them locked together, allowing him only the smallest range of movement.

He grabbed his father’s hips to brace himself, hoping that would help as his father pushed and pulled against him, almost enough that Jason thought his knot might pop free, before rocking back.

Jason thrust as best as he was able, letting his father do most of the work, trying to determine from the Omega’s whimpers and whines when he was doing right. Inexperienced aside, he felt like he owed this to his father, after all the Omega had done for him.

He tried to be mindful of his father’s pleasure, but it all felt so good that he was hardly able to follow the increasingly frantic instructions his father was giving him.

Jason climaxed without warning, catching himself by surprise so badly that he cried out, wrapping his arms around his father and pressing in as hard as he could, feeling muscles clamp down against his knot, causing him to come again and again, harder than he ever had before in his life.

Knot still swollen and tender, he collapsed against his father’s back, the Omega still squirming beneath him, not yet satisfied.

Overstimulated to the point of tears Jason tried to pull out, but his knot held him fast, his efforts to escape causing his father to moan and clench harder around him. He’d learned about this in school, how after sex his knot would tie hold him and his partner together, allowing for intimacy and cuddling, but there was never any mention of what to if his partner wasn’t done.

“Just a little more,” the Omega panted, pressing against him and tensing.

This wasn’t at all like what he’d learned in school.

Again Jason tried to pull away, only for his father to slam back against him, muscles tensing around his knot so hard that Jason saw stars as one last spurt of come was forced from his aching cock.

Finally spasms shook the Omega’s body, hard enough that Jason felt them as though experiencing them himself, before his father finally collapsed, utterly spent.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Jason felt his cock grow soft and his knot deflate enough that he was able to slide free.

Immediately his father turned around, taking the exhausted Alpha in his arms, holding Jason the way he had when Jason was a small child.

“Thank you,” he whispered, running his fingers through Jason’s hair, and then, “I’m sorry.”

Jason shook his head, “Don’t be, you needed…”

But he couldn’t put it into words, how it had hurt him to see the man who raised him in such a state, how he’d needed to do it, not just because he was an Alpha and his father was an Omega, but because it was the right thing to do.

“You’re such a good boy,” his father said softly, “And you’ll grow up to be a good man, just like your father.”

“You’re my father,” Jason replied without hesitation, “You taught me everything.”

And for the first time in his life he saw his father cry and instead of feeling embarrassed, he felt a sense of pride that the Omega that had raised him trusted him so much as to let him finally see such vulnerability.

After hearing about them for so long Jason was finally starting to truly understand the responsibilities that came with being an Alpha. It would be a struggle at times, he was sure, but he would do his best to rise to meet them as his father had taught him to do.


End file.
